mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
Things get weird in 5 seconds
'Things get weird in 5 seconds '(マジで変する５秒前 Maji de Mensuru Go Byou zen) is the eleventh episode of Mitsudomoe. Plot Summary Say 'Yes!' to That V-I-Bration! Futaba is squeezing Hitoha's cheeks and imagining that they are boobs, specifically C-cups. Then, she notices Mitsuba sitting next to them and her visible stomach flab. Futaba squeezes the flab and declares it to be an I-cup. Hitoha admits that Mitsuba has defeated her, after which Mitsuba angrily freaks out and storms away. The next day at school, Mitsuba is suffering from having skipped breakfast. Hitoha appears under Mitsuba's desk to show her an advertisement for a vibrating ab belt. Mitsuba sees the high price, however, and yells that she doesn't want it. She admits to herself that she actually does want it, though. She then see's Sugisaki's cell phone vibrating and makes a connection. She takes it with her to a school phone and calls it so that it vibrates again. She then places it on her stomach and declares that she can feel it working, and she decides that she'll use her dad's phone later. When she returns to the classroom, though, Sugisaki has noticed that her phone is gone and is convinced that someone stole it, and Mitsuba can't find where she put it. Sugisaki uses Yabecchi's cell phone to call hers and it begins vibrating, and Mitsuba discovers that it somehow migrated to her back. Mitsuba starts laughing because of the vibration which causes Sugisaki to suspect her. Futaba, as an excuse to touch her stomach, tries to help by doing a body inspection, but when she touches her flab she passes out in euphoria. Chiba, who was watching the events, is convinced that Mitsuba KO'd her with some kind of sex attack and wants it to be used on him. As Chiba charges her, Mitsuba redirects his grasping hand to her flab and he passes out as well. After what she just saw, Sugisaki wants Mitsuba to do the same thing to her, but Mitsuba refuses. The scene ends with Sugisaki demanding that Mitsuba make her feel good, and Mitsuba calling her a pervert. Maria-sama ga mienai Mitsuba is at the department store trying to buy a dress, but she is unable to find one in her size. Sugisaki appears out of nowhere and starts taunting Mitsuba about her weight. Coming up behind them is Marina Sugisaki accompanied by Ryuuta. This is the first time Marina has met Mitsuba, but she has apparently heard a lot about her from her kids and she is excited to meet her. Specifically, she is exited to meet Mitsuba because she is under the impression that she is a dominatrix who constantly abuses people. She wants to see Mitsuba's personality in person, but this attention just annoys Mitsuba. Miku drags Ryuuta into a changing booth with her while their mother continues to annoy Mitsuba. She calls Mitsuba by the honorific "sama," which annoys her because she enjoys it, and she also suggests that Mitsuba is at the store to buy whips. Mitsuba accidentally hits her with her bag as she turns to leave, which she also enjoys. Marina ends up begging Mitsuba to verbally abuse her, but Mitsuba can't come up with anything. Meanwhile, Miku complains that Mitsuba will end up turning her mother into her slave. Ryuuta asks what a slave is, and she says that it's a person who does whatever they're told, which results in him refusing to help her with her dress. As they fight, they spill out of the changing room yelling. This prompts Mitsuba to come up with an insult for Marina, and that is that she is a terrible mother. This insult is satisfactory for Marina as she says that it tore her heart to pieces. Not wearing 'em is justice! In the morning before school, Ryuuta shows Hitoha his new Gachi Rangers belt, but apart from saying that she's happy for him, she's not very responsive. He checks under her dress and sees that she doesn't have her belt on, but Yabe sees this from afar and thinks that he's talking about her underwear. Hitoha refers to the scene from the previous episode when Mitsuba broke her belt, but Yabe continues to misunderstand the situation and interjects to prevent them from talking about it too loud. As they continue talking about Hitoha's belt, Yabe still thinks that it's her panties that she cared so much about and thinks that the Maruis' must be more hard up for money than he thought if she can't even afford replacement underwear. After wind blows up her skirt, Yabe freaks out and decides that he has to get her some before something bad happens. Hitoha thinks that Yabe is running off to buy her a new belt and explains to Ryuuta that he is also a Gachi Rangers fan. Ryuuta thinks that an adult shouldn't like kid's things, but Hitoha says that love for justice knows no age. After this, Ryuuta demands that Hitoha take his belt and leaves it with her as he runs off, embarrassed. Yabe then returns from the store with what Hitoha thinks is a Gachi Rangers belt and says that she doesn't need it anymore and that Yabe can wear it. He actually bought panties, of course, so he gets angry and yells that he's not into that kind of thing, leaving Hitoha to think that he outgrew the Gachi Rangers. The scene ends with Hitoha using the Gachi belt's spring attack on Futaba and Mitsuba, which is ineffective in both cases. I SAW Kuriyama is watching the students go home at the end of the day, pleased that there had been no major injuries that day. Among the students are Mitsuba, Sugisaki, Yoshioka, and Miyashita, who are talking about suspicious people that have been seen around the school. From a distance and without her glasses, Kuriyama mistakes Mitsuba's red shirt for blood. After flashing back to her training perfecting her skills, she uses her Healing Rolling move on Mitsuba, wrapping her in gauze. She then drags her off to the infirmary, the other girls leaving without her. Mitsuba wakes up in the infirmary, but she is still tied in bandages and has her vision obscured. She doesn't know where she is or what happened, but she remembers the conversation she had about the suspicious people and comes to the conclusion that she must have been kidnapped. She also figures that Sugisaki and the other girls must also have been kidnapped. She tries to roll away, but falls off the bed. She inches around on the floor trying to find her way out, but she knocks down some stuffed animals. She imagines that a stuffed dog is actually a wild hound and tries to roll away. When she collides with a rolling chair, she thinks it's one of the kidnappers and ends up struggling with it for a while. She finally escapes the chair and crawls out of the room, determined to find Sugisaki. When she hears someone approaching, though, she panics and rolls into another room, where she crashes into something. Her vision is now unobscured, and she sees that she ran into a body - specifically, a medical dummy which she imagines is Sugisaki. Sugisaki, Yoshioka, and Miyashita are back at school because Yoshioka forgot something. As they are walking through the hall, the see Kuriyama struggling with a screaming Mitsuba. Mitsuba spots Sugisaki and is so relieved that she can't prevent herself from breaking down and hugging her. She realizes what she's doing soon, though, and is so embarrassed that she asks Kuriyama to tie her up again. Characters & Cast *Mitsuba Marui: Takegaki Ayahi *Futaba Marui: Akesaka Satomi *Hitoha Marui: Tomatsu Haruka *Satoshi Yabe: Shimono Hiro *Yuudai Chiba: Yamamoto Kazutomi *Ryuuta Sugisaki: Takayama Yuuko *Marina Sugisaki: Inoue Kikuko *Soujirou Marui: Amada Masuo *Miku Sugisaki: Saito Chiwa *Yuki Yoshioka: Toyosaki Aki *Miyashita: Oohara Momoko *Aiko Kuriyama: Saitou Momoko Manga differences * When Mitsuba reads the ab belt flyer, the anime version plays a television-style advertisement complete with call-in number. * The ab belt costs 23,000 yen in the manga, while in the anime it is on sale - 20,000 yen, down from 23,000. * The anime version of Marina meeting Mitsuba for the first time is slightly different; Marina mentions different types of BDSM play, and Mitsuba accidentally hitting her with her bag only happens in the anime. * In the manga, Sugisaki mentions the "relationship chart" between Mitsuba and herself being messed up because of Mitsuba meeting her mother. * The small scene with Hitoha attacking her sisters with her Gachi belt is not in the associated manga chapter. * In the anime, there is a short segment showing Kuriyama training her Healing Rolling move. This deviates from the manga, where she learns this move after being tutored in bandaging by Mitsuba in chapter 25. This chapter of the manga is the first time Kuriyama's bandaging is seen since then, making Mitsuba's fate somewhat ironic. * There are a number of things different about the infirmary scene with Mitsuba. Her thinking that there is a wild dog is only in the anime, and the manga version doesn't show how she escapes the "kidnapper" attacking her. Also, in the anime, an image of Sugisaki is superimposed over the medical dummy, reinforcing the notion that Mitsuba thinks it's her body. __FORCETOC__ Category:Season 1 Episodes